


Road Trippin'

by KittyBandit



Series: Rarepair Week 2k17 [6]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Anal Sex, Angst, Asexual Kanda Yuu, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Oral Sex, Post-High School, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Lenalee wants one last excursion with her boys before leaving for college, but the Universe has other plans.





	Road Trippin'

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of RarePair Week 2k17  
> Prompts: Blue | Water | Rain | Comfort | Relaxation | Intuition | Cool
> 
> This fic had been in my mind for years and I finally put it in print. I hope you guys all like this!

“Is that everything?” Lenalee asked, peeking into the trunk of her car.

Lavi didn’t bother to give the overstuffed trunk another look before he closed it. “We’re only going away for a weekend, Lena. I think we’ll be fine.” He ruffled her hair before opening the back door and sliding a tote full of snacks into it. Allen, buckled up and ready to go, grabbed the tote and pulled out an unopened bag of chips.

“Al! Those are for the trip!” Lavi exclaimed, trying to grab the bag out of his hands. Allen dodged him with ease, pulling the chips out of his reach.

“I’m in the car—technically I’m on the trip already.”

“Just don’t eat them all before we get to the cabin,” Lenalee said, wiping her brow as she moved to the front driver’s side. They’d been packing for nearly thirty minutes and she’d already worked up a sweat. As she settled in, she gave Kanda a soft smile. He sat next to her in the front passenger’s seat, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“Can we just get going already?” he asked, leaning against the door and resting his arm on open window. “It’s a long drive and I don’t want to be cooped up with those two for that long. I’ll want to kill myself.”

Allen leaned over center console and smirked at Kanda. “If you’re going to kill yourself, would you do it sooner rather than later so we don’t have to listen to your bitching?”

“Beansprout, I swear to fucking God—”

“And that’s enough of _that_ ,” Lenalee said, splaying her hand on Allen’s face and pushing him back before they started a _real_ fight. She checked the rearview mirror and watched as Lavi threw the last few bags into the back with Allen before joining the three of them in the car. “Ready?”

Lavi closed the door and grinned at her through the mirror. “Aye aye, Captain!”

With an excited smile spreading over her face, she started the car. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lenalee’s family owned a cabin up north—nice, clean, and secluded. She’d spent countless summers there swimming in the lake, catching butterflies, and getting eaten alive by mosquitoes. It was a place of fond memories, of nostalgia and happier times. And when she had figured out her plans for post-graduation, she needed to go where she felt happy and safe—at least for a few days.

Summer had flown by in a blur. When she wasn’t working her part-time job in her brother’s office, she was vigorously packing and planning for the fall semester. After achieving stellar marks in school, she’d been accepted into one of the best universities in the country. Unfortunately, the school was hundreds of miles away.

Allen had decided to join Lavi at the local college the redhead had been attending for two years now, not far from their hometown. And Kanda, who had never _appreciated_ structured learning, decided to skip college altogether and had been working since he’d graduated with Lavi. They would still be able to see each other regularly, but Lenalee would be lucky to make it home once a semester.

She needed this—one last hurrah before the summer ended, before she had to part from them.

She’d kept on a brave face so far. It was easy to get lost in the excitement of their little excursion, the planning and organization giving her something to focus on. But sitting in the car for eight hours gave her mind a chance to wander, and she didn’t appreciate that.

They’d already passed the halfway mark some time ago, and it had started to rain. With the wipers steadily swishing back and forth on the windshield, she listened to the constant plink of raindrops on the car roof and the hum of tires on the road. Allen had plugged in his phone once the trip had begun, his entire music library on shuffle. The music played softly, lost in the combination of road noise and rain.

Allen and Lavi had fallen asleep together in the backseat, pulling as close as their seatbelts had allowed. In the passenger’s seat, Kanda managed to keep awake, staring out the side window and watching the rain as they drove down the desolate stretch of highway. Trees grew thick on either side, obscuring the view.

Tapping her fingers against the wheel, she stared straight ahead. She’d given up trying to keep conversation with Kanda hours ago. His taciturn presence made her feel like she was talking to a wall more than a person, and it only made her more anxious. Trying to keep focused on driving, she blinked rapidly and shook her head. The rain made her sleepy, and she’d been driving for so long already.

When Kanda spoke up out of the blue, his deep voice startled her. “Did you need me to drive?”

“What?” She took a breath and shook her head again. “No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

She could see him watching her from the corner of her eye, and worried her lower lip between her teeth. Kanda’s eyes gleamed sharply in the dim light, as if he could see right through her paper-thin façade.

“If you need to rest, you should. You’ve been driving for five hours straight.”

Lenalee pursed her lips, hands tightening on the wheel. “I said I was fine. We’ve only got three more hours to go, anyway.”

Kanda didn’t believe her—she could tell by the way his face scrunched up before he turned back to the window. “Do what you want, then.”

With a sigh, Lenalee focused back on the road, trying to ignore the waves of frustration coming off of Kanda. Just a few more hours and she could relax. The trip would be worth it—she would make sure of it.

Just as that thought passed through her mind, a loud clunking noise startled her. She gasped, hands tightening on the wheel as she stared out at the road. Did she run over something? She hadn’t seen anything at all…

She stepped on the gas pedal, only to find it useless. The car slowed, unable to accelerate, and Lenalee’s heart jumped into her chest. “Damn it,” she cursed, putting on her hazards and moving to the shoulder of the road.

“Are we there yet?” Lavi asked, rubbing at his good eye as Allen stirred on his shoulder.

Lenalee’s throat tightened as they came to a stop. “Something’s wrong with the car.” She shifted into park, and sighed heavily as she turned the engine off.

Without hesitating, Kanda opened the glovebox and pulled out a small flashlight. “Pop the hood,” he said, opening the door and heading out into the rain. Lenalee didn’t even have time to yell at him for not putting on a sweatshirt, and winced as he went out into the deluge in a tanktop.

Allen sat up, rubbing his face groggily. “Where are we?” he asked.

“Not sure,” Lenalee replied, watching as Kanda lifted the hood and checked the engine.

Lavi looked out at the looming forest surrounding them and scooted closer to Allen. “Broken down on the side of the road in the rain and no civilization in sight. This is how everyone dies in horror movies.”

“Shush,” Allen mumbled, grabbing his phone and typing slowly with one hand as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When Lenalee looked back, she realized he was using his GPS to figure out where they were.

There was a slam as Kanda closed the hood, the car rocking from the movement. He hurried back inside, soaked to the bone and his hair sticking to his face. “Couldn’t get a good look, but I’d say something’s wrong with the engine.”

“Terrific,” Lenalee mumbled, grabbing her sweatshirt from between the seats and wiping Kanda’s face with the dry sleeves. He tried to push her away, but she persisted.

“It’ll be okay, Lena,” Allen said, pulling his phone to his ear. “I’m calling us a tow truck. We’ll get this all sorted out.”

“Or we’ll get killed by some backwoods hill people who want to wear our faces,” Lavi muttered, giving the wooded area surrounding them a suspicious glare.

Allen elbowed him and frowned. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Say that when we’re strung up by our toes and the banjos start playing. I saw Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I know how this goes down.”

Kanda glared over his shoulder at Lavi. “Can you stay quiet for two minutes? It was better when you were asleep back there.”

“Aw, Yuu. Don’t be like that!” Lavi whined, leaning forward and draping his arms over Lenalee’s seat.

Before Kanda could reply, Lenalee shook her head and rested a hand on Lavi’s. “Lavi…” she said, soft and pleading.

His earlier attitude deflated immediately, and he twisted his hand in hers until their fingers intertwined. “Sorry, Lena.”

She sighed, holding onto his hand tighter. “It’s okay. I just… I wanted us to have a nice weekend before…” She trailed off, not wanting to even say the words. “And now my car breaks down.”

Lavi shifted again, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Hey, don’t even worry about it. Like Al said, we’ll figure it out. No need to get upset.”

Nodding, she rested back against the seat, her fingers still twisted up in Lavi’s. Kanda gave her a concerned look, but did nothing else. She knew there was no point in getting upset. It wouldn’t fix her car any sooner, or get them back on the road and to their destination. Still, she couldn’t get rid of that nagging ache in her chest, pinched with worry and anxiety.

Allen ended the call and pocketed his phone. “The tow truck should be here in thirty minutes.”

Lavi grinned and squeezed Lenalee’s fingers tighter. “See, we’ll be back on the road in no time. I’m sure it’ll be a quick fix.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lenalee groaned as she checked her phone again. 9:20 PM. They should’ve been to the cabin by now.

The repair shop was in need of quite a bit of repair itself. The chairs out in the waiting room were on their last legs, a few of the windows were cracked, and a thick layer of grease and dust covered most every surface. It looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in years, maybe decades—a relic from a bygone age. She began to wonder if this building existed before cars had even been invented.

The mechanic had picked them up later than he’d stated (nearly an hour), and they’d been waiting for just as long to get the problem diagnosed. She suspected he wasn’t all that interested in their schedule.

When he walked back into the main room, wiping the grease off his hands, he gave them all a charming smile—more charming than a mechanic should’ve been. “Sorry for the wait.” He brushed back his curly black hair and slipped behind the front counter.

“Did you figure out what’s wrong with my car?” she asked, losing her patience.

He typed something up on an ancient computer, squinting at the screen as he did so. “Yeah. It’s gonna be quite the fix.”

Lenalee’s heart dropped. She twisted her hands up in the straps of her purse. Just as she was about to ask for specifics, Allen’s hand pressed on her shoulder. He stood and walked to the counter, resting his elbows on it.

His silver eyes flickered to the name tag on the mechanic’s shirt before he spoke. “Tyki, is it?” he asked, grinning in that overly pleasant way that he used when he wanted something. “I know it’s late, and a Friday night, but is there any way you can possibly get our car fixed tonight? We’ve got a time crunch and need to be on our way as soon as possible.”

Tyki smiled back, and Lenalee could tell in an instant that Allen’s charms wouldn’t work so easily on this one. “I’d love to help you out, I really would, but your friend’s car blew a head gasket. Even if I had the part on me, it would take me all night to fix it.”

Allen’s lips curled down into a frown. “And when’s the soonest you can get it fixed?”

“Considering I can’t even get the part until morning, I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?!” Lenalee jumped to her feet, eyes wide. “We can’t! We have no place to stay and—”

Tyki waved off her worries. “There’s a motel just down the block that always has cheap rooms available. You can stay there and I’ll do my best to get your car fixed before tomorrow afternoon.”

“But—”

Lavi grabbed Lenalee’s sleeve, tugging gently to get her attention. “Lena, it’s okay. We’ll just wait it out.”

She sighed, trying to keep the anxiety from eating a hole through her chest. “Maybe we can get a cab or… an Uber or something?”

“This late? In the middle of nowhere?” Lavi asked. Allen was still trying to argue a better time schedule with Tyki in the background, but everyone ignored the bickering. “Do you really want to pay a cab to drive us for _three hours_? Besides, how the hell will we get back home?”

“We’ll wait,” Kanda added, arms crossed as he leaned back in the old chair, the joints creaking loudly as he shifted his weight. “No point in leaving until your car’s fixed.”

“I guess,” she said, sounding unconvinced by the plan.

“C’mon, let’s get our stuff out of the car. We’ll walk to the motel.” Lavi stood up and grabbed her hand, gently tugging her along. Kanda followed after.

_Just for the night,_ she told herself as they went to grab their bags. Just one night wouldn’t ruin their weekend.

 

xXxXxXx

 

“Uh… Hey, buddy?” Lavi asked as he tapped on the old, worn front counter of the motel. The desk clerk slept soundly against it, arms folded and face buried to block out the stale, yellow light from the fluorescent bulbs above. The clerk didn’t stir.

With a sigh, Lenalee shook her head and stepped forward. “Excuse me—we need a room,” she said, voice stern and loud as it echoed in the dingy office.

The clerk’s head popped up at her tone, bleary eyed. He brushed back his messy blond hair and yawned. “Welcome to The Sleepy Hollow. I’m Wisely, how can I help you?” He spoke in a deadpan voice, as if reading from a cue card, and didn’t bother to make eye contact.

Lenalee bit the inside of her cheek to keep from sighing again and belying her aggravation. “We need a room,” she spat out, barely holding back a smart comment.

Wisely pulled open an archaic binder, yellowing, aged pages crinkled and ripped at the edges.

“Hmm,” he mumbled, still wobbly from being prematurely woken from his nap. He turned the pages and sighed, as if the task was just _too much work._ “We have a room that’ll sleep four people. $60 a night.”

“We’ll take it,” Lenalee said, handing over her credit card. Wisely ran it and gave her a key, the old brass scratched and dull.

“Room 6, on your left,” he said before folding his arms once more and burying his face in them.

Lenalee took the key, heading back outside. The motel only had about eight rooms, four on either side of the main office. Each room had a door directly leading to the parking lot, labeled with old, half-rusted numbers on each one. She hurried under the overhang to avoid the rain, Allen, Lavi, and Kanda following after her like pack mules as they carried their bags. When she opened the door to room number six and turned on the light, she winced.

With drab brown and orange décor, the room left much to be desired. There was a large king-sized bed and a pullout sofa, but not much else. The bathroom was tiny, with only a bar of hand soap by the sink. There wasn’t even a television, and the room was so small that the bed and sofa took up most of the floor space.

They rushed inside to escape the downpour and dropped their bags where they could find room. Allen closed the door behind them, shutting out the cacophony of rain. They were all damp, cold, and hungry—not a fine start to their weekend getaway.

Kanda sat down on the edge of the bed, glaring at the faded furniture and stained ceiling tiles. “…This blows.”

“I’m sorry,” Lenalee mumbled, dragging her bag to the bed and unzipping it. She was exhausted and wet, and all she wanted was to get changed into her pajamas and go to bed. “It was my fault we’re stuck here.”

Carefully picking his way over their bags, Allen wrapped a comforting arm around Lenalee’s shoulders. “Don’t blame yourself. You couldn’t have known that the car would break down.”

“Still—”

Allen shook his head. “We’ll just make the best of the situation.”

Lenalee sighed, leaning into Allen’s embrace. Even with their wet clothes, he still felt warm and comforting. “Okay,” she replied, less cheerful than she wanted to sound.

“Let’s just get some rest and start fresh tomorrow,” Allen added, brushing back a few damp locks behind her ear.

After kicking off his shoes, Kanda stretched out on the sofa and turned away from everyone. “I’m sleeping here.”

Lavi had already stripped out of everything but his pants, leaving it all haphazardly on what little floor space they had. “Aw, Yuu. Don’t you wanna cuddle up?”

“Pass.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Allen grabbed his own bag and pulled out a dry shirt to sleep in. “Don’t be an ass, Kanda.”

“There’s no damn room for four people on that bed. Leave me alone,” he snapped, grabbing a pillow and burying his head under it.

“We’ll make room,” Allen insisted, only to have Kanda grumble incoherently in reply. Not wanting to waste any more of his time on their salty partner, he started undressing as well. “Don’t worry about him. He’s being an asshole, like usual.”

“Fuck you,” came Kanda’s muffled reply, to which Allen rolled his eyes.

Lavi was down to his boxers when he finally yanked the sheets back and slipped under them. “I sure hope these are clean.”

“ _Now_ you say that.” Allen groaned and pulled on a loose t-shirt before joining Lavi in bed.

Lenalee slipped into her pajama shorts and matching camisole, then turned off the lights. She crawled onto the mattress between Allen and Lavi, morosely curling up under the covers and turning on her side. Lavi spooned her from behind, one arm draped over her midsection, and Allen faced her, a hand in her hair as he brushed it away from her face.

Her lungs burned and she wanted to cry, but her tense shoulders and uneven breaths only made Allen and Lavi pull her closer. Lavi placed gentle kisses on her shoulders and neck, while Allen smoothed his fingers over her cheek and whispered comforting words to her in the dark. They took care of her like they always had, with sweet touches and sweeter words.

It only reminded her that she would lose this by next week—when she left for school.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Allen’s stomach woke them not long after sunrise, but the weather was still damp and cold. Heavy rain turned into drizzle, and the skies stayed gray and dreary. After everyone cleaned up and dressed, they headed out in search of food.

They found a little diner not far from the motel called _Sunny Side Up_. As they hurried in to escape the light rain, they found the diner nearly empty, save for a few people at the counter. Seating themselves in one of the booths, they waited for the server to notice them.

Slumping into bench, Allen dropped his head onto the table and groaned. “I could eat a horse.”

“Raw or cooked?” Lavi asked, sliding in next to him. He rested his arm on the back of the bench, grinning down at Allen.

“Does it matter?” Kanda added, glaring out the window at the persistent rain.

“Either, I don’t care. How long does a horse take to cook?” Allen grabbed one of the menus that were already at the table and paged through it.

“Too long, I’d guess.” Lavi leaned over his shoulder, skimming through the contents before turning to smile at Lenalee. “So, what’s the plan? Wander around town until noon, then go pester that shady mechanic?”

“I suppose,” she said, peeking out the window as well. The rain didn’t look like it would stop any time soon, either. “But we’ll just get wet if we do. I didn’t bring a raincoat.”

“We’ll find some umbrellas or something. Don’t worry so much.” Lavi draped his arm over Allen’s shoulder, pulling him close as he continued to scan the menu.

Pursing her lips to keep any more negative comments from sneaking past them, she leaned into Kanda’s shoulder and sighed softly, idly worrying her fingers over a loose thread on the hem of his shirt. She didn’t have to say anything—without even turning to acknowledge her, he mirrored Lavi’s gesture, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. A smile touched her lips and she leaned in closer. The heat from his body kept the chill in the damp air at bay.

Their server finally showed up at their table, looking like he’d just stepped out of Hot Topic. Apparently, the diner didn’t have a dress code—the kid sported all black clothes, studded pants that looked spray-painted on, and a long-sleeved shirt with too many holes in it. With the black spiky hair and copious amounts of black eyeliner, it was safe to say the kid was goth to the bone. The only thing indicating his status as a server was the dirty apron around his waist. the old, stained notepad in hand, and the name tag on his shirt that said: Devit.

“Okay, what do you want?” Devit asked, not bothering to look them in the eye as he readied pen to paper.

Allen spoke up first, holding out his menu so the server could see it. “I’ll have numbers one through ten.”

Devit wrote it down, raising an eyebrow. “For all of you—”

“Nope, just for him,” Lavi said, plucking out the menu from Allen’s hands.

“And an orange juice,” Allen added, grinning widely.

Devit chewed on his lower lip and gave Allen a suspicious look before writing it down.

“I’ll have the strongest coffee you’ve got, black. Extra black, extra caffeine,” Lavi said, still eyeing the menu. “And this scramble-thingy… Number twelve.”

“Coffee for me, too,” Lenalee said, folding the menu in front of her. “And an order of pancakes.”

Kanda continued to stare outside as he ordered. “Hot tea, dry toast, and two eggs over-easy.”

“Yeah, okay. Whatever.” Devit made an exasperated face before sighing and heading for the kitchen. “Hey, Jasdero! Got more orders!” he shouted before disappearing in the back.

“Charming customer service,” Lavi said as he tried to hide a smile behind his hand.

“As long as I get fed, I don’t care,” Allen whined, tucking his face against Lavi’s shoulder.

“Spoken like a true glutton.” Lavi snickered as he looked up over at Lenalee. She caught his gaze and did her best to smile back. However, she could tell he wasn’t convinced.

She only hoped they could find something to do while they waited for news on her car. If she had to idly sit around, she would drive herself crazy.

 

xXxXxXx

 

After picking up a couple umbrellas from the corner store, they wandered down the town’s main street. Though, from the looks of it, it was the only street the town had. It was so small, she could blink while driving through it and miss it completely. However, there were a few interesting places peppered along the pothole-ridden street.

Besides the auto repair store, the motel, and the diner, they had managed to find the corner store, which also functioned as the town’s only gas station. Further along, there was a small grocery, as well a liquor store and a bar.

However, they found themselves drawn to the only interesting place on the main strip—an antique shop.

_Sweet Memories_ stood at the end of the block, windows dusty from lack of cleaning. They entered the small shop, shaking the rain from their umbrellas. Shelves upon shelves lined the store, knickknacks and oddities of all kinds spilling from every nook and cranny. Any wall space lucky enough not to be blocked by shelving had pictures or other items hanging on it. No space was left empty, no corner uncluttered. It was a hoarder’s paradise and the perfect place to kill time while they waited for the car repairs to finish.

Lenalee perked up as they entered, the flood of old, interesting items on each shelf and table distracting her from her concerns over her broken car. As they filtered into the store, Lenalee spotted the front desk. A girl sat behind the counter, decked out in a ruffly white dress with black lace edging. Dark hair framed her face as she turned the pages of a musty, old hardcover. She looked like she belonged in the store, as if time had stopped and she was from a different age.

The girl looked up and smiled. “Can I help you?” she asked, fingers still lingering on the yellowed pages.

“Just browsing,” Lenalee said, giving her a soft smile.

“I have a lot to browse from,” she replied. “I’m Road, by the way. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” Lenalee replied, turning to look at another shelf of goodies.

Taking her time, she walked through each cluttered aisle, taking in all the items. Mostly she found trinkets—small ceramic jewelry boxes, pocket mirrors, watches with soft, faded leather. There were also toys, old and worn from years of play. The biggest was a large trainset that had been set up to run around a section of the store. Old fur coats, hairbrushes, hats, books, pictures, furniture, sewing machines, glassware; it all found a place somewhere in the store.

Lavi had sat himself in front of a small bookshelf, admiring the old texts with a delicate touch. He didn’t look up as Lenalee passed by. She’d lost sight of Allen and Kanda some time ago, but was too distracted to care where they’d run off to.

Then, in a lighted glass display case, she saw the jewelry.

Necklaces, bracelets, brooches, rings, and earrings filled the display, set out either on the velvet lining of the case or hung up on hooks. She parted her lips as she leaned in, looking over each piece with awe. Jewels and metals varied as much as the styles. Yellow, white, and rose gold were common settings, and some silver as well. An entire shelf had been dedicated to just pearls alone. And the gemstones—they sparkled under the lights. It was hard to determine exactly what each stone was. She couldn’t tell a ruby from a garnet to save her life, but regardless of value or worth, they were all gorgeous. Some items were in collections, matching earrings and necklaces sold in a set, but most were solitary, miscellaneous items.

One necklace in particular caught her eye—an elegant silver necklace with dark purple gemstones. The main chain of silver held teardrop shaped gems that fell every half inch, surrounded in a delicate leaf pattern. The necklace was designed to fit snug around a neck, like a low choker. She pursed her lips, fingers just shy of pressing against the display and smudging the glass. She wanted it…

“See something you like?”

The question took Lenalee off guard, and when she straightened up and turned around, she saw the shopkeep, Road, standing just behind her with a playful smile on her lips. Lenalee took a step back from the display, twisting up her fingers nervously. “Well, yes, but—”

“Would you like to try it on?”

She knew she shouldn’t. She’d caught sight of some of the price tags on the jewelry and balked. She didn’t have the money, not with having to pay for repairs to her car, as well as the unexpected motel stay. She needed to save money for school…

Without waiting for an answer, Road unlocked the case and opened the door. “C’mon, now. It can’t hurt to try it on.”

Lenalee only had to give it a moment’s thought before she reached for the necklace. She smoothed her thumb over the centermost gem, admiring the purple hue. Road carefully pulled the necklace from her hands and placed it around her neck, clasping it at the back.

“There,” she said, smiling at Lenalee through the mirrored display. “It looks so much better when it’s being worn. It doesn’t suit such a necklace to waste away under glass.”

Lenalee had to agree—the beautiful purple stones shone perfectly against her skin. She gently pressed her fingers to the necklace, brushing against her skin. “It’s really pretty,” she mumbled.

“Amethyst and silver,” Road clarified. “I have it marked for seventy-five, but I’ll give it to you for sixty, since it brings out the color in your eyes.”

Blushing, Lenalee looked down and pursed her lips. “I wish I could…”

“Aw.” Road hummed and moved closer, still watching her from the mirror. “It would be a shame to to see you leave such a piece when it’s obviously meant for you. How about fifty-five?”

Lenalee parted her lips, almost swayed by the sweet-talk, but a deep voice behind them interrupted.

“Fifty and you have a deal.”

Turning around, Lenalee caught sight of Kanda. He stood there with a neutral expression on his face, hands stuffed into his jean pockets. Road smiled up at him, interest glistening in her eyes.

“Deal. I’ll go write you up a receipt.” She locked the display once more and brushed past him on her way back to the front counter.

With a sigh, Lenalee shook her head. “Please don’t tell me you’re buying this necklace for me.”

“Well, _I’m_ not gonna wear it.”

“Kanda…”

He shrugged his shoulders. “What?”

“You shouldn’t have. I don’t need it.” Her hands toyed with the stones hanging around her neck as she looked down guiltily at the floor.

With a huff, Kanda averted his gaze, jaw clenched tight. “Doesn’t matter if you need it. You wanted it. So, I got it for you.”

A smile touched Lenalee’s lips, and she watched Kanda shift awkwardly next to her—like a schoolboy with a crush. “Thank you.”

Kanda still wouldn’t look her in the eye, even as he tugged on her wrist to pull her towards the counter. “C’mon. Let’s go buy it.”

She twisted her hand until their fingers intertwined as they walked back to the front of the store.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The afternoon continued to bring more rain and cold, the chill sinking deep into Lenalee’s limbs as they made their way to the repair shop. She huddled under the umbrella with Allen as they walked, shuffling into the shop. They heard the sounds of tools whirling and the clanking of metal on metal in the shop room. She sighed as she stepped out from under the still dripping umbrella and towards the front counter. The office was empty, so she rang the buzzer to alert anyone in the shop that they were waiting.

A moment passed before they saw Tyki emerge, overalls covered in oil and dust as he wiped his hands on an equally dirty rag. He smiled and tossed the rag over his shoulder as he leaned against counter. “Ah, my favorite stranded travelers.”

Giving him a polite smile, she set her purse on the counter. “Is my car finished?”

Tyki winced and rubbed the back of his neck, not caring that his hands were still dirty even after his half-assed attempt to clean them. “Well… not exactly.”

“Not exactly?” Kanda quoted back, taking a step forward. He didn’t bother to hide the annoyance in his voice. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Lavi joined in with Kanda’s indignation. “Yeah, you said that the car would be fixed this afternoon.”

“ _Technically_ ,” Tyki started with a shrug, “I said I’d ‘ _do my best_ ’ to get it done by now.”

Waving off Lavi and Kanda and hoping to keep the peace, Allen stepped up beside Lenalee at the counter. “When exactly will the car be done?”

“Since I’m working by myself— _on my day off, by the way_ —I doubt I’ll finish this before tomorrow morning.”

“Tomorrow?!” Lenalee cried out, already feeling like her heart had cracked into a million pieces. “Are…Are you certain you can’t finish sooner?”

Tyki shook his head. “Sorry. It’s a big job. If I had someone to help, I might be able to get it done. But as it is, it’ll take all day and then some to finish.”

She felt the delicately constructed illusion of control slipping from her face. Her eyes welled up with tears, threatening to spill over her red, chilled cheeks at any moment. Allen noticed the tenseness of Lenalee’s shoulders, and the way she dipped her chin to her chest. With a gentle touch, he curled his hand around her waist and pulled her back from the counter to let Lavi and Kanda deal with Tyki.

They slipped back out of the shop and into the rain. Allen opened the umbrella and held it over her head as she wiped away tears. “It’s okay, Lena. We’ll be able to get back home tomorrow. You won’t miss your flight on Monday.”

“That—that’s not it,” she whispered, barely holding herself together. She tried to swallow, her throat tight and burning as she pulled her purse to her chest and held it close. “This was our last weekend together. I wanted… I wanted it to be special, but it’s been nothing but a disaster.”

Allen smiled softly, almost placating, as he reached up and brushed the damp bangs from her forehead. “We’ll have other weekends.”

“When? When will we, Allen?” she asked, her voice strained. “I’m going halfway across the country. I don’t think I’ll even see you all until the semester’s over, and that’s months away.”

Taking a breath, Allen moved in closer, hugging her with his free arm. “It’s not like we’ll never see each other again.”

“But what if we break up?” The question spilled from her lips before she could even think on it. She’d been holding that thought—that nasty, traitorous thought—in her heart for weeks now, months even. Breaking up after high school was common. People moved away, grew apart. She wanted to think they were immune, that they were too close to ever have to worry about something like that, but what if…?

Allen was quiet for a long moment, pensive as he tilted his head against hers. “Do you want to?”

“Of course not,” she replied, wiping at her eyes as discreetly as possible. “But you three will still be here together, and I—”

_I’ll be alone…_

She couldn’t voice the last thought, the one that had haunted her since she had chosen the university she wanted to study at. She loved them all so much, and to have them ripped from her life like this was… painful. It hurt deep down, in her blood and bones. She didn’t want to part from them, but she couldn’t stay either.

Allen parted his lips to speak, a concerned look on his face, but Lavi and Kanda joined them back outside, fighting over the umbrella.

“So, we’ll come in tomorrow morning at nine,” Lavi said, tucking his head under the thin, cheap canvas of the umbrella Kanda had wrestled from his grip. “This time he _promised_ the car would be ready.”

“I wanted to punch that asshole,” Kanda grumbled under his breath, glaring down the sidewalk as they headed back towards the motel.

“You want to punch everyone, though,” Lavi reminded him, nudging his shoulder as they avoided the deep puddles filling the walkway.

The distraction gave Lenalee the chance to calm her breathing and wipe her face dry again. The nip in the air helped cool her burning cheeks and distract her from the dark thoughts clouding her mind. They would return to the motel and piss away the rest of the day. With a heavy heart, she swallowed down the pain and tried to ignore it like she had been doing all summer.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Later that night, after they had returned to their motel room, Allen corralled Lavi and Kanda back outside under the guise of finding something to eat. Even when Lenalee asked to accompany them, he managed to talk her out of it. She needed her rest. No point in everyone getting wet. Kanda scowled as they all huddled under their two umbrellas and walked towards the corner store.

“Why the fuck did I have to come with?” he asked, stealing one of the umbrellas for himself and leaving Allen and Lavi to share.

“Lena’s upset.” Allen looked to Lavi and Kanda, a frown marring his face. “She’s _really_ upset.”

“What for?” Kanda asked, his tone still annoyed, even though Allen could hear the concern in it.

“Why do you think?” Lavi added, stepping around a puddle as they headed down the sidewalk. “Her car’s broken and our weekend was ruined.”

“It’s more than that,” Allen said, turning to face Lavi fully. “She’s scared about leaving.”

“What do you mean?” Lavi leaned in closer, concern spreading over his face as they crossed the street. Rain continued to beat down on them, and the sparse street lamps cast glaring light across the wet, puddled roadway.

“She thinks we’ll never see each other again, or at least it’ll be too far in between visits. She’s acting like she’s going to war, not college.” Allen shook his head, grabbing one of Lavi’s hands and intertwining their fingers. “I’m worried about her.”

Kanda’s face pinched tight as they walked under the bright lights of the storefront. “What are we supposed to do about it? She’s leaving on Monday. It’s not like we can go to that cabin like she had wanted. We’re stuck here in this backwater hick town with nothing to do and nowhere to go.”

“Well, we have to do _something_ ,” Allen huffed, pulling at the hood of his sweatshirt. “I’m not letting her leave home without resolving this.”

“I doubt she wants to talk about it,” Kanda grumbled, closing his umbrella as they slipped into the store. A bored clerk was half-snoozing behind the register as they walked down the aisles, wet sneakers squeaking loudly against the tile floors.

Allen eyed a display of donuts before following them. “Probably not, or she would’ve said something before today.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If we could just make her feel better, that would at least be something.”

Lavi blinked, a grin spreading over his face as he sucked in an excited breath. “That’s it!” He sped down the aisle, turning to head down another without explanation. Allen shared a confused look with Kanda before following after. By the time they caught up with him, he was sifting through the paltry cookie display.

“Lavi, what the hell are you doing?” Allen asked, crossing his arms as he continued to watch the redhead scrutinize each option.

Pulling a box of Chips Ahoy cookies from the shelf, he turned to his partners. “Remember when we used to hang out at Lena’s after school? And she’d share these with us?”

Allen smiled fondly. “Komui wondered how she ate them so fast and never gained weight.”

“They’re one her favorites.” Lavi tucked the blue foil package under his arm and kept walking. “We need—we need to remind her how we feel. She wanted to have this weekend be a getaway for us. We gotta give that to her.”

“And how do you propose we do that?” Kanda asked, the crease between his eyebrows lessening as they darted from one aisle to another.

“We’ve got a motel room to ourselves for the night and nowhere to be. I say we take advantage of that,” Lavi said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

“Pervert,” Kanda grumbled under his breath.

Allen chuckled and grabbed Lavi’s free arm, his fingers curling around the crook of his elbow. “I like this plan. We should make it a romantic getaway! With fancy food and drinks.”

“Too bad this store only has the bare essentials—Oh, hold on!” Lavi spied the produce section, grabbing a bag of grapes and a carton of strawberries. He handed them off to Allen. “Let’s see if we can find some cheese and crackers. And wine! Oh, if we could find wine, that would be perfect!”

With a sigh, Kanda headed towards the liquor section. “Don’t follow me to the check out. If they ID me, neither of you are intimidating enough to get through with the booze.”

“I knew you were good for something, Yuu,” Lavi said with a laugh. “Meet you out front in five!”

“Stereotypical date night foods. How can we go wrong?” Allen asked, snickering behind his hand. They parted from Kanda and continued on their way.

Lavi tilted his head towards Allen. “Am I forgetting anything else?”

“Hmm…” Allen looked around as they continued walking. “It would be nice if we could set the mood. That motel is depressing.”

“Candles, maybe?”

Allen’s eyes widened as he spotted something on one of the shelves. He hooked his thumb towards the item. “Or this?”

Lavi grinned mischievously. “Even better.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lenalee fell in and out of sleep, her mind a haze as she listened to the steady tapping of the rain outside. The cool, humid air permeated the room, leaving the sheets and blankets on the rented bed with an uncomfortable damp feeling. She’d left the lights out, the last few dim rays of daylight peeking in through the edges of the blinds.

What a wasted weekend. It would’ve been smarter to save their money and stay at home for all the good it’d done them. One blown head gasket and motel bill later, and her last hurrah turned into a last whimper. She should’ve known better than to plan a trip for her last weekend at home, but she’d thought it would be romantic. She only felt foolish now. All she could hope for the rest of this trip was to get some sleep.

She didn’t know how long Kanda, Allen, and Lavi had been gone, but when they returned, she heard the shuffle of plastic grocery bags and hushed whispers between them. With a soft whine, she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. They hadn’t turned the lights on and she couldn’t see much.

“Oh, Lena, are you awake?” Lavi asked, tiptoeing to the edge of the bed. He brushed his fingers through her hair, gentle and lovingly.

“Couldn’t sleep much,” she admitted, leaning into the touch. “Did you get some food?”

Lavi chuckled. “Yeah, and a surprise for you, too.”

“Lavi, don’t spoil it,” Allen hissed from the other end of the room as he fumbled with the bags. Kanda tried to help, but they only ended up making more of a mess, cursing under his breath.

“A surprise?” she asked, looking up at Lavi’s single green eye.

Taking her hands in his, Lavi pulled her from the bed and led her to the bathroom. “Yes, now come in here so we can get it ready.”

She raised her eyebrows, the faintest smile on her lips. “You’re going to make me sit in the bathroom all by myself? For how long?”

“Just a few minutes, and no—I’ll sit with you,” Lavi answered, grinning excitedly as he turned on the bathroom light.

“Thanks—Leave us to do all the work,” Allen complained, rolling his eyes as they disappeared into the other room.

“You can handle it. Get us when you’re done.” Lavi closed the door, and directed Lenalee to sit on the closed toilet seat. They could still hear rustling in the main room, not to mention Kanda and Allen’s muffled bickering as they worked. He leaned against the stained porcelain sink, watching her with a soft gaze. “So… Allen told us that you’re worried about leaving.”

With a sigh, she brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ears. She probably looked a mess after her restless nap. “I figured he’d say something eventually.”

“And why didn’t you?” he asked back, fingers drumming on the edge of sink as he watched her. “You know you can tell us when you’re upset. We want to help you.”

“I didn’t want to bother you all. Everyone’s had a busy summer…” She turned her face away and stared at the thin plastic shower curtain.

“Lena, you know you’re not a bother, right?” Lavi leaned in closer, the smile never leaving his face. “You’re never a bother.”

She rubbed the tip of her nose, still unable to quite look him in the eye. He was still in her peripheral, his lanky form radiating comfort and warmth. “…Are you worried?”

“About you leaving for college?” Lavi shook his head. “Not really. I know we’ll all be okay.”

“How? How can you be so sure?” she asked, twisting her fingers together like a pretzel and finally meeting his gaze.

With a shrug, he reached out and slipped his fingers into her hair, gently loosening the tangles from the long, silky locks. “Because we love each other. Even if we have to be apart for a while, nothing will change that.”

She managed a soft smile, chewing on the inside of her lip. “You make it sound so easy.”

“It’s not like it won’t suck. But I’m not worried about us.” He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “We’ll still see each other. We’ll come visit you as often as possible. Just because you’re hundreds of miles away, doesn’t mean you’re alone.”

Lenalee reached out and caught the front of Lavi’s shirt in her fingers, keeping him from pulling away. “Do you promise?”

Lavi let out a chuckle so soft that Lenalee thought she’d almost imagined it. “Promise.” His thumb and forefinger pulled her chin up to meet their lips. Lenalee sucked in a soft breath through her nose, kissing him back with a sweet insistence. Her fingers dug deeper into the fabric of Lavi’s shirt, clinging to him as their lips moved against each other.

She could’ve sat there and let him kiss her for hours. The warmth and gentle press of his lips on hers left her heart light in her chest, light as a balloon and ready to float off into the sky. Just as she was about to push her tongue past the seam of his lips, the bathroom door opened—interrupting the quiet moment.

Allen snickered, his fingers pressed to his lips as he tried to keep from laughing. “Couldn’t wait for us, huh?” he asked as he leaned against the frame.

Lavi pulled away and let out a heavy sigh before turning an unamused glare towards their partner. “You two were taking too long.”

“Blame the Beansprout,” Kanda called from the other room.

Allen rolled his eyes before gesturing for them to join him. “C’mon. We’ve got it all set up.”

Taking Lenalee’s hand, Lavi helped her to her feet and led her out of the tiny bathroom, turning the light off as they left. “Surprise,” he said as they stepped fully into the main room.

Lenalee’s eyes widened as she took in the scene. The lights were dimmed down low, and a string of multicolored Christmas lights hung unevenly around the walls of the motel room. Set out on the table were a couple bottles of wine, chilled in buckets of ice with four plastic cups next to it. They had set out some food on the table as well—fruit, cheese, crackers, and cookies. Lenalee smiled, her eyes watering.

“Did you guys do this all for me?”

“Well, we did it for you _and_ us,” Allen admitted, brushing back the hair from his silver eyes. “It’s not like we wanted this weekend to go to waste either.”

“So we did what we could with the supplies we had,” Lavi added. Standing just behind her, he rested his hands on Lenalee’s shoulders. “Shall we pour you a glass of cheap wine, accompanied by cheddar cheese and our finest Ritz crackers?”

Lenalee laughed for what felt like the first time in _days_. “I think that would be lovely.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

The wine buzzed in Lenalee’s head as she arched into Kanda’s touch. Her hips ground back against the hot and heavy erection that burned her skin, stiff and thick with need. Kanda’s hands smoothed trails over her hips and chest as he kissed over the nape of her neck. She sat in his lap, her legs spread for Lavi as he worked his tongue over her sensitive folds, occasionally dipping his large fingers into her wet entrance.

The wet heat of his mouth only added to her own fire. He teased her clitoris and thrust his tongue into her with vigor. She idly wondered how much longer he could manage to eat her out—he’d been going strong for nearly ten minutes, with no signs of fatigue. She blindly reached out to run fingers through his sweaty red hair, even as Allen invaded her mouth with his own tongue.

All three were on her like ticks on a dog—sucking, biting, licking, and caressing her skin until she was a writhing, dirty mess under their ministrations. They couldn’t always be together like this, all four able to indulge in their carnal desires as one cohesive group. School and part-time jobs kept them apart more often than not, and she had found time with each of them when she could.

But this… this was what she always wanted, always craved. Their love washed over her like warm water. Soothing. Comforting. She craved it like a drug, like water when she was dying of thirst.

Allen pulled back, nipping at Lenalee’s lower lip as she sucked in a sharp breath. The boiling heat in her guts tightened. Lavi wouldn’t have to pleasure her much longer…

“You’re so beautiful, Lena,” Allen said, his voice huskier than normal, desire heavy in his throat. She whined as Kanda sucked another dark bruise into her neck, squirming at the excitement that shot through her limbs.

Allen stroked himself a few more times before leaning in and capturing one of her nipples in his mouth. He rolled the pink pearl under his tongue, teasing it with ease as he pumped his own erection in his hand. Lenalee whined, no longer having his mouth to keep her moans from reverberating off the walls. She tilted her head to the side, giving Kanda easier access to her neck, silently asking for more bruises on her pale, flushed skin.

“I… I can’t,” she gasped out, another wave of electricity radiating through her body. “I’m gonna come.”

Lavi didn’t stop, and his hand caressed over her milky inner thigh as if to give her permission to stop holding back. His tongue worked over her faster, his earlier languid pace discarded in favor of eating her out with vigor. It only took a few seconds for her to come under all that attention, squished between her three partners and slick with sweat. Her body stiffened under their touches, her hips rocking into Lavi’s face and back against Kanda. It wasn’t until the tightness in her abdomen subsided that Lavi retreated, leaving her panting and wetter than before.

Lavi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, giving her a devilishly confident grin. “How’s that for round one?” he asked, leaning into kiss her excitedly, pressing himself flush against her. She could feel how hard he was, barely teased.

When he pulled back, Allen latched onto him, kissing over his neck and shoulders. Lavi melted into the touch, an arm curled around Allen’s hip as he reciprocated. A faint, tired smile curled over Lenalee’s lips as she turned in Kanda’s hold. They kissed, deep and smoldering, as Lenalee straddled his hips. He had let his hair down from its ponytail, a rare occurrence, and she indulged herself by letting her fingers slide through the silky strands.

“Lena,” Allen called to her as Lavi worked a hot trail of kisses down his neck. His eyes were half-lidded and glossy, the heat of lust settling deep in his bones already.

“Mm?” she hummed in acknowledgment, still kissing Kanda.

“How do you want us, Lena?” Allen asked, sucking in a breath when Lavi nipped at his neck.

Lenalee pulled back reluctantly, her hands on Kanda’s tattooed chest. She’d come once, but none of them had had the chance to find their pleasure. She busied her fingers, trailing them over the planes of his chest and circling the ink on his skin. “Kanda?” she asked softly, biting at her lower lip. “Did you want to join this time?”

Her words held meaning, a gentle question she had to ask every time they were together. While Lavi and Allen loved getting hot and sweaty in a big pile of limbs and lips, Kanda had never been interested in swapping skin in such a debase fashion. He liked kissing, and being with each of them (even if he and Allen got into arguments more often than not), but the actual act of sex never much interested him.

With a shake of his head, he smoothed a hand over her hip. “I’ll just watch you three,” he replied, kissing her once more before settling back by the headboard, surrounded by flat pillows. His eyes followed her like a cat’s, sharp and hungry.

With a nod, she turned to Lavi and Allen, crawling across the short space between them and joining them. Allen reached out for her first, pulling her close, then Lavi turned his attentions to Lenalee’s neck as well.

“Would you— _aah_.” Her words cut off with a particularly rough bite on her shoulder from Lavi. She whined, tilting her head forward into the crook of Lavi’s neck. Once she regained her voice, she said, “Would you both like me at the same time?”

Lavi made a pleased noise, humming excitedly as he pulled back to look into her eyes. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, gentle and lovingly. “Whatever you want, I’m happy to oblige.”

“Me as well,” Allen replied, kissing her shoulder again.

Shifting his gaze to Allen, Lavi smirked. “Any preferences?”

Allen pulled away and reached for the bottle of lube and a pair of condoms on the nightstand. “Either is fine with me. You know I’m not picky.”

“In that case, I’ll stay right here—” Lavi wrapped his arms around Lenalee, pulling her closer to his chest. Her legs settled around his hips as she practically sat in his lap. “I can see her beautiful face better this way.”

Chuckling, Allen popped the container of lube and dribbled the clear substance on his fingers. “Selfish Lavi,” he teased, kneeling behind Lenalee and sliding his slick fingers against the cleft of her ass. She whined softly into Lavi’s chest, rocking herself back into Allen’s touch.

“Maybe you should’ve chosen, then,” Lavi reminded him, smoothing his hand down between his and Lenalee’s stomachs. He slipped his digits between her legs, fingers gliding through her wet pussy. She shivered under the attention at both ends, fingernails digging into Lavi’s upper arms and leaving half-moon circles in her wake. She let out a soft gasp when he started fingering her clit again, slow strokes leaving her abdomen tight with want.

“Maybe you both should shut up and pay attention to Lenalee,” Kanda called from the other side of the bed, eyebrows knit tight as he watched them fondle each other. He had a loose grip on himself, hand stroking up and down his stiffness lazily.

“Mm, good idea,” Lavi said, leaning in to kiss her again, his fingers working over her slick folds. Lenalee moaned into his mouth, limbs trembling as they fingered her with a gentle touch. Lavi kept his fingers just outside of her entrance, smoothing slick skin and her hardened clit. Just behind her, Allen finally dared to breach the tight ring of muscle. His first finger slid in easily, barely any resistance as he dove in to the knuckle. It didn’t take her long to grow accustomed to the stretch, and she moved her hips to let Allen know she was ready for another.

When he carefully pressed a second finger in, she whined. The stretch was deeper, wider, but it helped that Lavi continued to distract her by working over her most sensitive areas with his talented touch. She didn’t engage in anal often with her partners, as she didn’t much need to—her wet folds easily accommodated all of them in turn without the need for lube or delicate stretching beforehand. But when they joined together like this, sometimes it gave her that extra sense of intimacy to have them both inside her at once.

Over the years they’d perfected their encounters, knew each other’s erogenous zones like they were their own, and could get each other off in five minutes flat, if the need arose. Still, it was nice to take their time, touch each other with patient hands and lips, and work over each of their bodies like the temples they were. Besides, she wanted to remember this, to be as close to them as she could while she had the chance.

Allen’s fingers scissored and stretched for what felt like an eternity, and her stomach knotted up again in that hot desire swelled deep inside. Lavi had pulled away from her lips, only to kiss over her already bruised and bitten neck and shoulders. He marked her on the bruises Kanda had left, and made a few more of his own. Each slip of his tongue and graze of his teeth left her shivering against him.

“Ready, Lena?” Allen asked as he slowly removed his fingers, his breath raising goosebumps over the back of her neck.

She nodded, eyes closed as she clung to Lavi. They all shifted slightly, preparing for their joining. After they both rolled their condoms on with deft hands, Lavi sat back on his feet, his hands on Lenalee’s hips as he guided her down to sit on his cock. He slid in without issue, filling her up with ease. She braced herself against him, her knees digging into the mattress below. Without a word, Allen joined them, his hips against her backside, dick pressing into her with slow, meticulous movements. Her breath caught in her throat, limbs stiff as Allen entered her.

The fullness of two of her lovers inside her at the same time was deliciously overwhelming. She panted heavily into Lavi’s shoulder, and they both reached for her with concern.

“Lenalee?” Allen asked, the strain of arousal still tainting his voice. “Are you all right?”

“Is it too much? We can stop,” Lavi insisted, one hand smoothing over her hip.

Lenalee shook her head, biting her lower lip to keep the noises threatening to crawl up her throat at bay. “N-No, it’s fine. I want to do this.” With trembling hands, she clung to Lavi’s shoulder tight and reached back to grab a fist full of Allen’s hair. “It’s just so much right now. Take it slow at first, okay?”

“Of course,” Allen replied kissing over her shoulders and back.

“Absolutely, Lena,” Lavi added, tipping her chin up to meet their lips once more. She let Lavi take over her mouth, tongue against her own—and then they began.

The thrusts were slow at first, and Allen took his time much more than Lavi did. Each push inside her was uneven, Lavi leaving her as Allen pressed in. The tug-o-war made it so she never was empty, was always on edge from the sensations buzzing on her skin. Her thighs trembled as she did her best to keep on her knees, allowing them both the room to fuck her with ease. Lavi’s hands on her hips kept her steady, and the press of Allen’s sticky chest on her back kept her from crumpling down on the bed. She could even hear Kanda’s heavy pants on the other side of the bed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him, jerking himself faster than before as he watched them with lust-filled eyes.

Then, she felt it. Allen and Lavi hit the same rhythm, thrusting into her at the same time. Her body stiffened from the fullness, a choked moan spilling past her lips as she nearly collapsed between them. Lavi held her up, hands shifting to her ass and keeping her steady.

“L-Lena?” Allen asked, breathless as he slowed his pace.

“ _Nononono_ —don’t stop,” she cried out, grabbing Lavi’s shoulders until her fingers dug deep grooves into his skin. “At the—at the same time. F-Fill me up a-at the same time.” She stuttered over words, struggling to speak through the warm shivers that overtook her body.

Luckily, they figured out her meaning and matched their timing once more. With steady, hard thrusts, Allen and Lavi filled her again and again, until she felt like she was ready to burst. Her insides ached with a sweet soreness, slowly dragging her closer and closer to her second completion of the night.

“ _Fuck_ , feels so good,” Lavi groaned, mouthing his way over her shoulders. “Almost like I can feel you, too, Al.”

Allen nodded, a breathy whine on his tongue. “I-I can feel it,” he agreed, working into her with more urgency. His body shook behind her, nearly as unstable as her own.

“Please,” Lenalee gasped out, her spine arching. She lolled her head back against Allen’s shoulder as another moan erupted from her mouth. “ _Faster_.”

Allen and Lavi’s eyes met for a split second before they complied, working their hips in sync. Sweat beaded off their skin, and Lenalee found it harder to keep her grip on them. Her body ached from the strain, stretching to accommodate her two lovers, heat burning low in her guts like embers of a fire. Each thrust only fanned the hot coals, flames licking to life.

Everything burned, but the fire comforted her, reminded her that they were with her. She wasn’t alone, wasn’t losing them to distance or change or _life_. She was theirs as much as they were hers. Nothing would change that.

Allen gasped, tucking his face into Lenalee’s shoulder as his body grew rigid. “ _I can’t_ —” he groaned out, his hips losing time with Lavi’s thrusts. With a cry, he came hard into Lenalee. Lavi kept working into her, holding her close, but Allen’s grip loosened as he fell back on the bed, red and struggling to catch his breath.

Lavi kissed her neck, inhaling her scent as he nosed behind her ear. “It’s just you and me now, Lena,” he whispered.

Even though she silently mourned the loss of Allen inside her, she nodded excitedly against Lavi’s shoulder. Her legs tightened around his waist and in one fluid movement, he pressed her down into the bed, fucking her harder than before. Her legs struggled to keep around his hips, fingernails scoring angry, red lines down his back as he fucked her into the sheets.

Allen sighed, popping off his condom and tossing the mess into the nearest waste basket before crawling up the bed next to Kanda. He watched as Kanda still hadn’t finished himself off, dark eyes heavy as he continued to watch the scene play out. When Allen leaned in, his gaze shifted to him.

“C’mon, Kanda. You’re so close.” Allen didn’t reach down to help him, but instead pressed his lips against his, tongue delving deeply as Kanda continued to work his thickness with a slicked palm.

Kanda groaned, fingers tightening around himself as he stroked faster. Allen tugged his hair, pale fingers rough in his long, black hair. The none-too-gentle attention gave Kanda all he needed to find his own completion, spilling over his fingers and onto his stomach. Allen didn’t stop kissing him, even after he’d come.

“Lavi,” she whined, head back against the mattress as her hair spread out around her like a halo. She watched her redheaded lover work himself into her again and again, panting as he rutted himself into her sweet, wet folds.

“Mm, Lena,” he mumbled, pressing another short kiss on her lips. “A-Are you close?”

She nodded, humming excitedly.

“Do you need me to—”

“Yes, please,” she replied, not letting him finish the sentence.

Lavi gave her one more kiss, longer this time, his tongue sliding against hers before retreating. Pushing himself up, he held onto her hips as he shifted positions. Their bodies separated, joined only at the hips as Lavi continued to thrust into her. Holding her hip with one hand, he reached down with the other and thumbed her clit. Lenalee arched up at the intimate touch, her body overly sensitive and desperately chasing that second release.

They worked together, rocking their bodies towards mutual completion. Waves of pleasure washed over her as she arched into Lavi’s touch. Each pass of his thumb over her hardened nub sent electricity through her veins, and the constant thrust of his thickness into her left her shuddering against each one. Her breath caught in her throat with each pass of Lavi’s hips, the air forced out of her lungs from the rough insistence.

A minute passed, then two, and finally she could see the end—the bright light behind her eyelids. She came with a cry, hips canting up to meet Lavi’s stuttering, desperate thrusts. She pressed her hands to her mouth, trying to stifle the moans and wanton noises spilling forth, but it did little to help as her muscles clamped down on Lavi’s cock inside her, riding him through her orgasm. Lavi didn’t manage to keep going long after, his hips losing their rhythm seconds after she came. He pumped into her with abandon, reaching his own climax with a groan before collapsing against her, red faced and gasping for air.

“Don’t smother her, idiot,” Kanda growled, too tired to move from his spot at the head of the bed. Allen shook his head, watching them with amusement as they slowly untangled their limbs. Lavi rolled off of Lenalee after a moment, discarding the condom sitting up with a tired sigh.

“Please tell me you’re satisfied, because I don’t think I’m in any shape for another round,” Lavi joked helping Lenalee to shift closer to all three of them. With slow movements, they pulled back the bedsheets and slipped under the covers. The rain continued to tap against the windows and roof.

“I am,” she assured them, curling up between Allen and Lavi as she usually did. Kanda even stayed, just on the other side of Allen.

“Let’s get some rest, then,” Allen suggested, kissing her forehead before closing his eyes and resting back against the pillows.

“Mhm, we have a long drive tomorrow,” Lavi added, wrapping his arm around Lenalee’s waist as he spooned her.

She nodded, relaxing against them as she let the sound of rain lull her to sleep.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Miracle of miracles, their shady mechanic came through. By morning, Tyki had fixed Lenalee’s car and even threw in an oil change for the trouble. She paid him for the work, drove her car back to the motel, and they all set about packing their bags to return home.

“How did we end up with more stuff than we came with?” She grunted as she dropped a heavy bag into the trunk, a slight sweat on her brow. The sun had finally poked through the gray clouds, and the temperature was already rising even in the early morning hours.

“Blame Lavi,” Allen said, setting another bag in next to hers. “He’s the one who can’t stop buying useless junk.”

“Excuse me, but those books at the antique shop were rare! I wasn’t going to pass up a chance to snatch them up!” Lavi pouted as he shifted the offending bag of books onto the floor of the backseat, the trunk already full.

“You already have too many books,” Allen complained, closing the trunk and leveling an unamused gaze at the redhead.

“Yeah, but not _those_ books,” Lavi insisted before hopping into the front passenger seat.

“Hopeless.” Allen sighed and grabbed his backpack off the ground before crawling into the backseat.

“Are you idiots ready to go, or what?” Kanda complained, snatching the keys from Lenalee and heading for the driver’s seat.

“Kanda, I can drive, you know,” she reminded him, only to earn herself a stern glare in return.

“You’ll have to travel tomorrow, too. Just sleep in the back. I can drive.”

“But—”

“Go take a nap in the back with Beansprout,” Kanda insisted, slipping into the driver’s seat and closing the door. Once he started the engine, she knew she wouldn’t get her way. Instead, she followed after Allen, who managed to just barely make room for both of them in the backseat. He grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Ready to go?” Allen asked, cuddling her closer as Kanda pulled out of the parking lot and got them back on the road. Lavi had already rolled his window down, leaning against the door to let the wind tousle his hair.

“Yeah,” she said softly, resting her head against his shoulder. She peeked down at his phone as he synced it to the car stereo, starting up another playlist. Music filled the car speakers and Lenalee’s shoulders relaxed, the tension easing out of them. She knew tomorrow she would have to leave the only home she’d ever known, leave her friends, her family, her lovers. But it would be okay— _they_ would be okay. Even if this time together was fleeting, she still had _now_ , and right then, she knew without a doubt that she was loved.


End file.
